On The Other Side
by Saya Ookami
Summary: What I think is a normal day, in fact turns my life inside out. I have been thrown into another world, surrounded by strange people and places. Not to mention powers and abilities only dreamed of back home.
1. Prologue: Crossing Over

**Okay, so I am very sorry about only one page being here. I have no idea what happened, but it also happened to my saved file… So I typed everything out again! Sorry to those who wanted to read this but couldn't because it wasn't all here. But it's fixed and sorry again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, If I did that would be so cool…**

**----------Prologue: Crossing Over----------**

_Yay! Only 30 minutes until class is over. _I thought as I looked at my watch for the umpteenth time. I looked around at my fourth period girls' gym class.

My classmates were laughing and fooling around with their CPR dummies. _Health is always my most boring class, but we know how to get out of doing work and end talking about whatever they were doing on the weekend. _

"Saya!" a voice rang through the laughter and cutting into my thoughts. Looking around, I saw one of my best friends staring at me impatiently. "Hm? Did you say something?" I responded with a questioned look.

"Yes! I wanted to know if you are excited for _Fullmetal Alchemist _tonight!" said Chimiri.

"Of course I am! You know it's my favourite episode!" I said jumping into our favourite topic of conversation.

Chimiri and I love anime, along with several others of my friends. We tend to spend class chatting about the most recent episodes and what ones will be on next Friday. Well today was Friday and not only was my favourite episode of _FMA_ on but there was also a new series premiering two hours before. Chimiri and I spent the rest of the class talking about the new show and wondering what it would be like to have special abilities.

After what felt like hours, the bell rang for end of class and end of school. _Finally, _I thought, _if that class was any longer, I would have died from boredom. _

"See you on Monday Chimiri!' I shouted over the din of students getting ready to leave.

"Bye!" came her reply, "Oh! Saya wait! Miya said she was looking for you and to meet her at her locker after class."

"Great, now you tell me!" I sighed before running off down the hallway. _I have to hurry before Miya gets on her bus. It's the first one to leave._ I could see shiny black hair just ahead of me and it was messy, telling me it was my very best friend.

"Miya!" I yelled as loud as I could, hoping that she would hear me.

She spun around and spotted me through the mass of people going by.

"Saya," she called, "I have been looking for you everywhere. Guess what?"

Miya was slightly shorter than me but made up for her height with long nails and a fiery personality. Although she was shy and quiet around strangers, she would make herself heard to protect those that she is close to. I'm glad we are friends, I would hate be the one caught in her stare when she is angry! But at the moment, her eyes were sparkling behind her glasses.

"Miku, you know, from your math class? He asked me out! She squealed.

"Really? That's great! Hey, tell me about it later. I'm going to miss my bus." I told her. Sure enough, the halls were almost empty as people left to catch their bus.

I ran from Miya's locker, down the stairs and outside. _Good the buses haven't left yet!_ I boarded my bus and took my usual seat in front of Riku, another anime-obsessed friend. Even before I sat down, we were already talking about something or other to do with anime.

My bus ride was 45 minutes long and I spent the entire time talking to Riku about a new episode of a show, what was going to happen next… you know the drill. I even had a little notebook where I would doodle down facts and diagrams on different shows. I've even drawn a few transmutation circles from my favourite show, Fullmetal Alchemist. I know they would never do anything but it was still fun.

The bus slowly pulled up to my bus stop as dark clouds began to crawl across the sky. As I got off the bus, I said good0bye to my friends, "I'll see you on Monday, Riku!" But little did I know, it was not meant to be…

I had a 15 minute walk home but I could cut that time in half if a walked between a house and a store. I often didn't go this way, I did today.

As I was walking, the sky grew darker, but I didn't notice. I was too busy flipping through my notebook, looking at the different transmutation circles. I opened up to my favourite circle, one that I made in class a few days ago. I was nearly half-way through the ally when it happened.

A flash of lightening lit the sky, quickly followed by a clash of thunder. As the thunder died away, a strange rumbling sound started and slowly grew. As it grew, the ground began to shake. _What!? An earthquake!? Here? We don't get earthquakes in this area! _The sound slowly grew to a roar.

The ground gave a violent lurch, knocking me to the ground and causing me to drop my notebook. I tried to get up. But the intensity of the quake made me fall, this time, hitting me head and leaving several deep gashes. Blood splattered the ground and my notebook which was open to my transmutation circle. The circle began to glow faintly. I stared at it not noticing that I was spilling more blood on to the page.

The circle began to glow brighter and the lightening grew fiercer above me. I took a look around, trying to figure out what was going on. The ground was no longer shaking but the storm was louder and darker than ever.

Suddenly, a lightening strike lit up me surrounding. At the same time, my circle started shining with a brilliant light. It was so bright… I was forced to close my eyes.

When I opened them again, I was surrounded by a white mist. In front of me stood a tall gate, engraved with symbols I couldn't understand. Slowly, the doors opened and I was dragged inside by an invisible force, against my will.

Inside those doors… was a nightmare. It was dark by too bright to see. Quiet but loud like a school at lunch time. It was a huge and empty space but I felt cramped. All these feelings, so strong, so clear, were enough to make me to go mad!

Images flashed trough my mind and in front of my eyes. Too fast to make out, but I remembered every single one. No matter what I did, I couldn't look away. Just beyond my range of vision, I could see black shapes. Moving around and whispering words I couldn't hear. Slowly, the flashing images changed to patterns of colour.

I felt a tugging on my arm. I managed to break my gaze from the colours and look at my arm.

There was one of those black shapes wrapped around my left forearm. It had a small child-like form and wide, white staring eyes. This _thing_ was slowly ripping my arm just above my elbow. I tried to scream but my voice was lost in my throat.

Then I heard the Voice. It was in my head, yet echoing all around me. _"You must pay for what you have done."_ It said. It spoke in a whisper but I heard every word. It was the sort of the voice you hear in your in dreams as you franticly search for an exit with no success. _But I didn't do anything! _I thought in a panic. _I don't understand what happened!_

"_All shall be revealed in time," _the Voice said.

_What will be revealed!? _I screamed with my mind. The Voice echoed the line again as the colours faded and a landscape took form around me. I fell to my knees, out of breath.

I was on a path through a field of tall grass. I could just make out a house in the distance. A sudden pain made me gasp and look at my left arm.

The stump of my arm was bleeding heavily on the road, turning the dirt into a deep crimson mud puddle. The sight made me even weaker and I fell to the ground. I laid there on my back, letting myself bleed, hoping that someone would see me before I died.

I struggled to keep consciousness. My vision slipped in and out of focus as I continued to fight the losing battled. Then, appearing out of nowhere, two black shadowy figures stood above me. Somehow, knowing I was going to be safe, I closed my eyes and blacked out…

**----------To Be Continued----------**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed that. Feel free to read the next chapter and don't forget to drop off your reviews on your way out. Thank you!**


	2. Capter 1: A World Unknown

**YAY! I finally got around to updating. I would have done it sooner but I have studying for exams and finishing projects, etc. etc. Anyway, long chapter, I had a few issues, but who cares! Enjoy!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist… didn't I say this already….**

**----------Chapter 1: A World Unknown---------- **

Winry stood up and brushed her blond bangs off her face as she grimaced at the girl lying on the on the bed before her. The girl had several severe cuts on her forehead that were just starting to heal. But it was the girl's left arm that caught Winry's attention. It had been brutally removed from just above the elbow. The wound looked familiar but Winry hoped that her guess as to what happened was wrong.

The girl couldn't have been older than 15 but was found unconscious on the road in a pool of her own blood. _It was a good thing that Ed and al found her when they did,_ she thought,_ A few more hours and she would have died. _They had found her three days ago when Edward Elric, along with Alphonse, returned to get his automail repaired. They brought her to the Rockbell residence, where she has been in their car ever since.

Winry walked out of the room the patients stayed and went to the kitchen only to find Ed sitting at the table enjoying a large lunch.

"What are you still doing here? We fixed your automail again, shouldn't you be off on some adventure lie you always do?" Winry asked while giving Ed a hard look. That's how things went: Ed would show up with broken automail, Winry would fix and he would disappear again.

"How's the girl? Still out cold?" He asked, completely ignoring Winry's comment.

"She hasn't moved since she got here. With the amount of blood she has lost, it doesn't look good. I'm surprised she is still alive. I found out her name thought, it's Saya. I found her wallet this morning when I was moving her clothes outside. I wish I knew what happened to her." Winry stated.

I think I know what might have happened to her…" Ed thought out loud. "I think see has seen The Gate;'

"The Gate!?" she exclaimed, "You mean she's gone through the same thing you did! Well, it would explain how she lost her arm but how? She doesn't look like an alchemist, and it's not something easily triggered!"

"That's what I was thinking," Ed replied. "But it's the only explanation for her showing up in where she did and in that state. That's why Al and I are staying here until Saya wakes up. So we can ask her what happened."

"Ed!" You can't expect her to wake up and want to talk about what happened! There's a chance that she may not even remember." retorted Winry. "Speaking of al, where is he?"

While Ed and Winry continued their conversation, Saya was slowly coming around in the other room. She kept her eyes closed tight as she tried to remember what happened. She remembered… black figures, two of them. But they were blurry, she couldn't make them out. There was something else…Blood! Lots of blood! All over her and around her! Streaming non-stop from her arm. Her arm was gone!

Saya snapped her eyes open, then squinted from the bright light that filled the room. Once her eyes adjusted, she looked over at her left arm. It was wrapped in clean bandages that have been changed recently. Saya sat up to look around the room, but quickly laid back down as her head gave a painful throb. She put her hand to her head and found bandages wrapped around her head. _What happened to me and how did I get here? Wherever here is… _she thought.

She sat up, slowly this time to stop her head from hurting again, and got a good look at the room she was in.

There were three other beds in the room with white sheets and a small nightstand. Curtains could be pulled across so the occupants could have privacy. But today they curtains were open and the beds were empty. Saya's bed was closet to the window but farthest from the door.

Saya could hear voices coming through the open door. She waited a couple of minutes to see if they noticed she was awake. They didn't. Her stomach growled loudly. Saya looked around the room, hoping to find something to eat. Seeing none, she decided to go into the next room where the voices were coming from.

Saya swung her legs over the side of the bed, being careful to not trigger the pain in her head again. She realised that she was wearing a white t-shirt and matching Capri's. She stood up and, using the bed for support, walked to the end of the bed. She was dizzy and had a hard time balancing herself with only one hand. Her left arm prickled with a dull pain but she ignored it.

_Figures! They don't leave any food or water in case I wake up, _Saya thought grudgingly. _And they just had to put me farthest from the door! I don't even know where I am. At least they gave me some decent clothes... _As she got closer to the door, she could distinguish two different voices. One male and one female. They were arguing about something. Saya was extremely dizzy by time she got to the door, so she leaned against the doorframe to recover.

"Ed, the military can't continue… When did you wake up? You shouldn't be walking around," said Winry as she notice Saya leaning in the doorway.

"I... I was hungry," Saya said softly as Winry guided her to a chair and started to cut some fruit.

Ed looked up from his plate and stared at the girl sitting opposite him. She was pale from having walked so far and her eyes were unfocused. Her golden brown hair hasn't been brushed in days and was sticking up all over the place.

"Hey," said Ed getting her attention,, "Are you feeling alright? You don't look so good."

Saya gave him a hard look before replying. "I'm fine, just hungry... And dizzy," she said putting her hand on her bandaged forehead.

"Here," said Winry while she placed half a sandwich and some fruit in front of her. "Make sure to eat everything, it will help you regain some strength. Edward, you leave her alone," she added. Ed stared at Winry for a few minutes before going back to his meal.

Saya ate her sandwich in silence. When she started on her fruit, she asked the question that had been bugging her since she woke up.

"So… where am I?" she asked hesitantly. Ed and Winry glanced at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Well…" Winry started carefully, "You should know-"

"You're in Resembool, a small town on the east side of Ametris," Ed interrupted.

"Resembool? Ametris? Am I in Europe?" she questioned.

"Europe!?" Ed mused, "You don't get it. You're not in that world anymore. You crossed through the Gate, you are in a parallel universe now!"

She tried to understand what he was saying. Something about parallel worlds, and doors… What did this all mean? Just thinking about made her head hurt.

Her confusion must have shown in her face. Winry glanced at Ed but he was staring hard at the table, deep in thought. _If she doesn't know where she is, she obviously didn't mean to come here. It could be possible that she didn't want to come here and didn't ask to._ Ed looked up and watched as Saya asked Winry for more food. He wanted his questions answered, he had waited long enough.

"Saya," Ed began. "I need to know how-"

"Ed! I don't think now is the right time for that!" Winry stated.

Saya broke in, softly at first but her voice grew stronger with every word. "No… It's alright. Ed wants to know how I got here, right?" Ed stated at her then nodded. "I have my own questions that need answering. But I'll answer your questions first. To tell you the truth, I don't know how I got here. I don't remember anything at all, except right before I passed out."

"That was three days ago," Ed muttered, then saying louder, "What do you remember before we found you?"

Saya ignored the fact that she had been unconscious for so long and said, "I don't remember much, just that my arm was missing and… and blood. Lots of blood everywhere. Then I fell over and you appeared. Then nothing."

Ed thought for a moment, eyes locked on Saya's left arm. She squirmed under his gazed, it made her feel uncomfortable. Winry looked between Ed and Saya, trying to figure out what they were thinking. She didn't have to wait long. Ed looked up, his eyes full of concern and a little confusion.

"I have to say, what happened to Saya is indeed strange and has probably never happened before," he said speaking more to himself that anyone else. "It seems that when she went through the Gate, only half the price was paid with half her arm. The rest must have been paid for with her memories. It's strange that it took her entire arm and left her memories alone. My only question is how? It's not easy to find the Gate and it's not something that someone would go looking for."

Ed and Winry turned to Saya, expecting her to answer Ed's question. She soon realised why they were staring at her.

"Hey! Don't look at me! She retorted. "That was a question I was going to ask you! That and what's this 'Gate' you keep talking about?"

This time Winry answered. "It's complicated. It has to do with the laws of alchemy and equivalent exchange. When these laws are broken, the price must be paid. It's the same thing that happened to Ed. That's why his arm is automail."

"Automail?" Saya asked, turning to look at Ed. He took off his right glove and rolled up his sleeve. Saya gasped as she saw that his arm was mechanical.

"It's like this all the way up to my shoulder," he explained flexing his fingers. "My left leg is also automail. Winry's the best mechanic there is!" Winry blushed at his words.

"But before you get any ideas Saya, you must know that the surgery causes excruciating pain and there are many people that can't handle it," Winry cautioned.

Saya thought about this for a minute. Then she asked, "Ed, could alchemy get me back home?"

"Possibly," he replied, "but the Gate would probably take something else as you past through. An equivalent exchange… alchemy's greatest law." With that he got up and left.

"Winry, do you still have my stuff from… from when you found me/" she asked awkwardly.

"I burned your clothes because they were so bloody. I put everything else on the stand next to your bed. You can go rest if you want, we're not going to eat for another couple of hours. Just don't go outside yet, you're not strong enough."

"Alright," she replied as she stood up slowly. Saya wasn't busy anymore but her head hurt if she moved too fast. She carefully made her way back to her bed.

When she got there, she opened the drawer and found what she was looking for: a small golden locket on a matching chain. Saya hardly ever took it off, she was surprised it took her so long to realise it was missing. There was nothing else in the drawer that she needed. For some reason she remembered the locket was the only thing in the drawer she recognized.

Saya wondered the house in search of Winry. She found her in the workshop tinkering with a mechanical leg. She didn't notice that someone entered the room. Saya cleared her throat and Winry jumped.

'Oh, I didn't see you there," she said looking up. "Do you need something?'

"Um… ya… I wanted to ask you a question," Winry nodded for her to continue. 'Winry, I want automail!" Saya declared.

Winry stared in shock and disbelief. Then nodding her head and smiling, she agreed with her, "I had a feeling you were going to say that."

**----------To Be Continued…----------**

**I hoped you liked it and I should be able to update more often cause I'm out of school soon. YAY! Until then… please review! **


End file.
